1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a work tool and, more particularly, to a holder for use in guiding a workpiece while the workpiece is moved. The tool is primarily intended to support and guide sheet piling during the critical setting blows and throughout the driving period and will be described hereinafter with reference to such use. It will be readily apparent, however, the tool may be used for other purposes and, although the use herein is described with reference to sheet piling, it is not intended the invention be limited to the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current practice for driving piles (pipe, post and sheet) is to have the pile driving attachment supported by a crane and the hammer driven by an air compressor. The size, weight and length of piles vary so widely that contractors adapt a wide range of means to hold the pile in place while it is being driven into the ground. Prior to the present invention, construction contractors have used anything readily at hand which can, at the time, be adapted to support the piles while the initial air hammer blow sets the sheet. Light sheet piling may initially be held by workmen during the initial setting blows of the impact device and, on heavier plate piling, it may be machine placed and supported. In either event it is unguided during the driving period and as a result may be deflected or change direction so that it does not end up in final position adjacent the previously driven piles.